Professional Bullet Dodgers
by a DUMB girl WITH a COMPUTER
Summary: "Alright, here's the plan, you distract him while I go find Sasuke" Elaine whispered-yelled in my ear "Then we'll meet up by the river we passed on the way here! Foolproof, BYE!" Elaine then threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and disappeared in an instant. I gaped at the place she used to be, then glanced hesitantly at the murderous looking redhead who now stared at me intently.


**Had an idea for another fanfic...I know...for those of you who read Elder sister, I am sorry, I have been bullshitting SOOOO hard. I guess I'll post more chapters of that when I get in the mood, for now though, I got two new oc's! Ema and Elaine. Gonna annoy the FUCK out of sasuke! Why? Jus' cause! **

**Disclaimer: if you think I own Naruto or it's characters, you are sorely mistaken! I only own Ema and Elaine.**

**Warning: age difference is kinda large when it comes to romance. And beware spelling mistakes, made the bad decision of cutting my beta right before the 4 of july so I couldn't go to the library to edit! They closed fucking everything! But anyway, I'm going to have to edit this another day, I just wanted to post to know if I'm just wasting my time if or should I continue.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For quite some time I did not realize that my twin sister was actually the girl that I had accidentally died with.

For the first couple of months after we were born, we just laid in our cribs silently, only crying when we needed something so it never really came up. We never tried to communicate with each other, we just sat in our cribs, brooding and bored out of our minds without being able to do anything about it.

The first time we realized that we were both in the same boat was probably around the time both of us could finally support our own heads.

She reached over for my pacifier because she had somehow dropped hers out of the crib, and I very deliberately slapped her hand away.

Instead of crying, she hit me back.

And that was when we started to realize something was up.

We started testing each other, I would hold out my hand and she would wrap her tiny fingers around mine and shake it, she would offer me her toy and I would nod clumsily at her in acceptance.

Thinking back now, it doesn't really seem like much, but it was enough for us to try harder to communicate with each other.

We came up with a simple and basic speaking pattern that consisted of slightly distinguishable coo's and gurgles. It was frustrating when it didn't seem like what we were trying to say was getting through to the other. I think the only thing that we both understood fully, was when one of us said _'Baa' _which for me meant '_Give that back!' _for Elaine it meant _'Hey bitch! Give that back before I push you on your back so you can't sit back up!'_

It was a fairly complicated relationship.

We had a nice mother and father, both eerily similar in looks, and an older brother, although he didn't seem to like us very much by the way he always stuck his tongue out at us whenever we were near. They all had black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

I had hoped that I wouldn't look like them when my hair finally started to grow out. Elaine and I were both born bald and pale with black eyes, but there was still a glimmer of a chance that I would still have the brown hair from my past life.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Once our hair grew out we both had tiny black strands at the top of our heads.

Also, as we continued to develop, I noticed something rather unsettling. We both had a black birth mark on the tip of our index finger. It was small and almost unnoticeable, but still there and identical to Elaine's.

Yes, as it turned out, we were identical twins.

Any hope of diversity in looks went down the drain.

Our parents often mixed us up during bath times. It was even hard for _us _to keep up with who was supposed to be who when they kept on constantly calling us by different names.

Were still not sure who is who, all we know is that when we got older and were finally able to talk, we both just took a name and stuck with it.

I took the name Nami and she took the name Nori, although we hardly ever called each other that. We stuck with our real names when it was just the two of us speaking. Our first words were our own names, or at least an attempt at them.

She put a hand to her chest and said with great difficulty "Eway"

I mimicked the movement and said "Ema" Elaine seemed to frown at me when she noticed that I could pronounce my name more easily than her.

I handed her my toy in sympathy. Toys we're our only source of entertainment besides each other so she took it gratefully.

Being a baby wasn't very fun.

And teething was a...well, it was an experience.

We both fought over toys lot more often when our teeth were coming in. Not to play with, but to chew on. We were so desperate for things to chew on that Elaine even tried to gnaw on me at one point.

This resulted in our first fight. It wasn't physical fight, it was a screaming match. She took a turn waving her arms around and yelling at me in gibberish, and then I took a turn doing the same.

Neither of had noticed that our brother had walked in during our scream battle until he spoke. We both turned in his direction at the same time in shock, then we went to pretending to be like normal babies. I don't know exactly what our older brother had said because of the huge language barrier cast by the fact that I only knew English, but I think he said something along the lines of "You guys are weird." In Japanese.

And we were weird.

At least to everyone else we were. At the age of 2 years old, we were both able to speak to each other a lot better than before, so naturally if anyone decided to walk into the room with the stealth and silence of a cat (_Which was something that everyone in this house for some reason had_) then you would catch us speaking and even yelling at each other in a strange dialect as if we understood every word that came out of each other's mouth. We were lucky that no one in our family understood English.

And Elaine was always trying to convince me to venture out of the crib late at night.

"C'mon Ema! Just come with me!" Elaine begged for the 5th time.

I pushed her off of me with my roughly with my small hand "No, stupid." I said.

She didn't give up though "But I'm tired of milk and mashed up food! I want a cookie!" She whined.

The only reason she wanted cookies was because our brother was a true evil sadist. He stood over our crib, dangling a cookie just out of our reach, then he ate the damned thing right in front of our faces.

He left both of us livid, and craving cookies.

The only difference between Elaine and I was that she wanted to go out and take some from the kitchen.

"Let me sleep!" I told her angrily.

"Sure, once we get cookies." she grinned at me, revealing four tiny teeth identical to mine.

I decided to ignore her by turning over as if I was asleep.

"Ema?"

I remained silent.

"Eeeema?"

Shut up already.

"EMA, EMA, EMA!"

I huffed angrily.

"I heard that!" She said, shaking my shoulder violently.

I groaned tiredly "Ugh, fine, but you owe me 1 hour of silence for this!" I told her.

"Yes!" Elaine cheered.

And so, we climbed or way out of our crib that we were getting too big for and made our way over to the kitchen. It was dark so we stumbled a lot through the halls, it was lucky that we lived in a large house or our parents probably would have heard us.

We had almost made it to the kitchen when Elaine suddenly stopped right next to the large sliding door opening.

"Woah." She breathed while staring outside with wide eyes.

Curiously, I looked over to what she saw.

"What are ya' looking at?" I asked her when I didn't see what had caught her attention. It was just the same garden path that led to a forest as usual. Our mother often took us on afternoon strolls on that path.

Elaine looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "BUT IT'S BLUE!"

I blinked at her "Yeah, and?" it was a full moon tonight so the flowers on the path were bathed in a blue moonlight, but other than that, it looked the same.

Elaine spluttered at my nonchalance "I've never seen it blue like this" she told me in awe.

"It's just the moonlight, stupid." I yawned.

At that moment a single bright yellow firefly lazily flew by us. Then another appeared. Then another. And another. All of them in different spots along the garden path that led to the forest.

It was a firefly trail.

Weird.

Elaine, however, did not think that this was at all something to be wary of.

"Just got an epic idea, let's follow them!" She said excitedly.

"What? No, that's a terrible idea."

"Ema!" She threw her hands towards the trail of light as if trying to get me to see it "It is a firefly trail! How often do you see that!? Where is your sense of adventure? We are going!" She grabbed my hand and she started dragging me towards the forest.

"Are you crazy!? I can think of a hundred things that can get us killed out there! Animals, getting lost, chainsaw carrying maniacs!" I listed off.

"No excuses, were going on an adventure!" She told me determinedly.

"You never stick to the trail when we go out playing alone, were going to get lost!" I hissed at her.

She scoffed "Oh please, with my awesome navigation skills we'll be back home in no time!" Elaine said confidently.

And so, Elaine dragged me out into the forest against my will, following the trail of fireflies.

We ended up getting lost as I predicted.

Very lost.

We slept under a tree huddled up together. It was only in the late morning that we were finally able to find our way out of the forest, and we were both cold, hungry, and dirty.

Not to mention that the both of us were also completely unaware of the fact that we had just narrowly escaped the Uchiha massacre that had killed both of our parents and older brother.

Yeah...Nami and Nori, dodging bullets since two years old.

.

.

.

**Review or more tables will be flipped! You can end this senseless violence!**

(° )-°)) _|_|_

.

.


End file.
